disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Reflection
Reflection is the theme song from the 1998 Disney animated feature film, Mulan. The song was originally recorded by Lea Salonga in her role as the singing voice of Mulan. The song was originally much longer but parts were cut to save time in the movie. The original version was recorded but never put to animation. Reflection was composed by Matthew Wilder, and written by David Zippel. The original genre of the song is pop, with Asian instrumentation and influences. The song was later recorded by American pop/R&B recording artist Christina Aguilera, who had a modernized version released in a single in 1998 with modified lyrics. It was also featured on her debut album, and is known to be one of Aguilera's first singles. Other covers include an R&B ballad recorded by American actress and singer KeKe Palmer. Plot The song is performed, after Mulan returns home following a failed attempt to impress her matchmaker. The lyrical content expresses the way Mulan feels about wanting to show the world who she really is instead of pretending to be who she is not, but is afraid to do so. This scene takes place at Mulan's home in its surrounding gardens and ends in her family temple, where she removes her makeup to reveal her true appearance. Lyrics Look at me, I will never pass for a perfect bride, or a perfect daughter. Can it be, I'm not meant to play this part. Now I see, that if I were truly to be myself, I would break my family's heart. Who is that girl I see, staring straight back at me? Why is my reflection someone I don't know? Somehow I cannot hide, who I am, though I've tried. When will my reflection show, who I am inside? When will my reflection show, who I am inside? Original (Full Lyrics) Look at me, I may never pass for a perfect bride, or a perfect daughter. Can it be, I'm not meant to play this part? Now I see, that if I were truly to be myself, I would break my family's heart. Who is that girl I see, staring straight back at me? Why is my reflection someone I don't know? Who is that perfect bride? It's not me, though I've tried. When will my reflection show, who I am, inside? How I pray, that a time will come, I can free myself, from their expectations On that day, I'll discover someway to be myself, and to make my family proud. They want a docile lamb, No-one knows who I am. Must there be a secret me, I'm forced to hide? Must I pretend that I am someone else for all time? When will my reflection show, who I am inside? When will my reflection show, who I am inside? Sung by Christina Aguilera Look at me, you may think you see who I really am, But you'll never know me, Everyday it's as if I play a part. Now I see if I wear a mask, I can fool the world, But I cannot fool my heart. Who is that girl I see, staring straight back at me, When will my reflection show, who I am inside? I am now in a world where I have to hide my heart, And what I believe in, But somehow I will show the world what inside my heart, And be loved for who I am. Who is that girl I see, staring straight back at me, Why is my reflection someone I don't know? Must I pretend that I someone else for all time, When will my reflection show, who I am inside? There's a heart that must be free to fly, That burns with a need to know the reason why! Why must we all conceal, what we think, how we feel, Must there be a secret in me I'm forced to hide? I won't pretend that I someone else for all time When will my reflection show, who I am inside? When will my reflection show, who I am inside? Trivia *There are deleted parts of the song because the filmmakers wanted to save time in the movie. *Lea Salonga sung Reflection on the Disney Expo right after she received the Disney Legend Award for being the singing voice of Jasmine and Mulan. Gallery Bgbnb.jpg ImagesCAKT1U9X.jpg ImagesCAF2XWRH.jpg Reflection.png Tumblr m397esCFwF1qg4sr0o10 1280.jpg ImagesCAVNOIZ8.jpg mulan56464.jpg Reflection 3.jpg 5468456image.jpg Category:Songs Category:Disney Princess Songs Category:Sad songs Category:Mulan Songs